Merpatrol
Their motto- In the depths of the sea, when hope is lost...and the light is drowned out...just give a shout...we'll come swimming to help out. Be it easy or hard we don't care...just shout and we'll be there... Star- Star is Sora's daughter and leader of the team...basically she was playing with her friends on the beach when they heard a singing cry. It turned out to be a Merpup! Everyone was confused as to why she was on the surface in the day, they went to her to rescue her, but found she even could speak. She explained that she was caught by a poacher..and tangled in a net. Star and the team agreed to help...but in order for it to work one of them would have to be a merpup...but...during the day made the spell that was used on the pups impossible...each were at a loss...but Flower the merpup said there was a way. There was another spell that'd make the pup half merpup...but there was a catch. They wouldn't be able to be a normal pup ever again..they'd be a hybrid forever. Star accepted it without a second thought. She said she felt the world had bigger things for her...and this was her destiny. So she gladly accepted it and became a half merpup, and managed to stop the poacher and save her. Soon afterwards she found that Flower shared the pups feelings for helping others..but felt she couldn't because she was a merpup. Star Decided that she'd make that dream real by forming a team of her own. "The Merpatrol". Flower has taught her some Merpup Magic..and though she can't use it to its fullest...she is pretty powerful. Flower-Flower is the second in command of the team, she's an orange Jack Russell Terrier Merpup with bits of dark blue on her tail. She was a student at the Merpup magic school. Where she learned all kinds of spells that allow her to channel her Merpup Magic into various methods of attacking or defending. One day she got into trouble with poachers trying to sell her on the black market...but managed to escape...however she was tangled in the fishing net and couldn't get out...that was when she met Star...who agreed to help...but in order for her to help she'd need to be a Merpup...sadly it wasn't the night of the mermoon and there was no way to use the spell...however she did know another...however that one had a catch...it was permanent and she'd be a half merpup forever...Star surprised her with a yes saying she felt the sea was calling her and it felt like her purpose in life...so she performed the spell on Star and made her the leader of their future team..."The Merpatrol." Gem-Gem is well, full of herself to put it bluntly her and her sister Aqua were both abandoned by their father who walked out on them leaving their mother to raise them both...sadly...she passed away a couple years ago. She does look out for her little sis, but...they have very different ways of doing things. She is very by the books and her sister is the opposite just acting in the moment. So they do fight...a lot, but they do somehow make it work. She is a Yorkish Terrier with brindle markings. Aqua-Aqua is the younger of the two and is the youngest member of the team. Unlike her sisters planning approach...she likes to just not waste any time by jumping right into the job...usually without a plan...but this works better then you'd think. She has great instincts and has good luck...but has to be bailed out a lot when her "plans" go wrong. This causes tension with her sister and they butt heads a lot. However, at the end of the day, she is a pretty good rescuer. She's a much lighter brindle colored Yorkish Terrier then her sis and has a darker mark on her right eye.